epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Vader vs Hitler
Darth Vader vs Hitler is the second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 1. It features Star Wars character and villain, Darth Vader, rapping against Nazi leader and German dictator, Adolf Hitler. It was released on November 10th, 2010. It is the first of the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy. It is followed by Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Morgan Christensen as Stormtrooper (cameo) Lyrics 'Adolf Hitler:' I am Adolf Hitler: Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape, And helmet to cover up that burnt-ass face! You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel, 'Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! I preferred you in Spaceballs: the Rick Moranis version! 'Darth Vader:' You can't rhyme against the dark side of the Force. Why even bother? So many dudes been with your mom, who even knows if I'm your father? You’re a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip. You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with. Everything that you did, I'm the mother fucker who invented it. I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer's apprentice. My Stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it. 'Adolf Hitler:' You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you; just my speeches breed haters! What’s your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? 'Darth Vader:' *heavy breathing* Suck my robot balls! Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off! A little carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass. We’ll call my homeboy in Israel. See who got the last laugh. Scrapped lyrics 'Darth Vader:' *heavy breathing* I reserved a carbonite for you, Assdolf Shitler You son of a Rodian We'll call my homeboy in Israel, see who got the last laugh. Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle that includes a fictional character. **It is also the first episode to feature the lyrics at the bottom of the screen. *This is the only battle in the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy that isn't a season premiere. *This battle has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States on October 29, 2013, along with Einstein vs Stephen Hawking and followed by Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Continuity *This is the only rap battle so far to have a sequel, as well as the only one to have a second sequel. Production *This battle, John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris were made on a $50 budget. Errors *On his title card, Adolf Hitler was spelled incorrectly as "Adolph" instead of "Adolf". **Adolph, however, is an alternate spelling of Adolf, although it is still incorrect in this case. ***This was fixed in Hitler vs Vader 2. Related videos Hitler - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes Darth Vader - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes Reference Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Darth Vader vs Hitler Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen